The Tale of Ravage
by Nevra Black
Summary: My name is Ravage. You may know me as a Decepticon, a drone to Soundwave, that cat-spy thing. Well, I'd like to get my two cents in, and if you are willing to listen, this is my story. TF:Prime, pre-Earth. Single Chapter.


**This is my take on a Ravage-centric story, about her in general before Soundwave went to Earth and why some of the cassettes aren't in Prime. I love my Decepti-Kitty, so please be nice to her. This is my first time writing in her perspective, ever, and I did try hard to make it as feline, teen aged and spy-like as possible. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>My name is Ravage.<p>

I'm the daughter of the Decepticon Spymaster, Soundwave. I'm not an only child, like most Cybertronians. I have a sister, Laserbeak, and I had brothers, too, once. But then the war happened, and my creator, Soundwave, joined the Decepticons under the Gladiator Megatronus. Of course, I was the oldest, and most reliable. I was my father's most mature child. But I was discriminated against by the other soldiers.

You see, I have three strikes against me. One, I can't take my bipedal form, because of experiments done to my carrier while he carried me. He hadn't been doing well, back then. He'd volunteered for the money, unaware he was sparked. Soundwave's frame type can create life alone, and he had been trying. However, he'd been failing, so why would he expect that he'd have me?

The second strike is another by-product of those experiments, one that resulted in me being a techno-organic. I'm feline in shape, and smaller than the soldiers, my father, the enemy. But I'm built tough, and faster than they are. Except my father. We're both graceful, in my opinion.

The third strike is that I'm a spy. I was bred to spy, built to creep and hide and learn the darkest secrets of any and all.

I wasn't welcome around the mechs. My father was my only companion until the twins were sparked. That was in the early days of the Decepticon cause, before Megatronus became Megatron. I took care of Frenzy and Rumble while Soundwave worked, though I hadn't a clue what his job was yet, really. I knew that Rumble and Frenzy were different, not like me. They were normal little mechs, sparklings that were only smaller than normal. They were the product of a fling my father had had while undercover, before he donned the Symbiote armour and visor he became notorious for. I loved them dearly, and protected the two little hellions, but it was only a matter of time before I had to join Soundwave in the field.

It was on one of my training missions that we first saw the black and white Polyhexian. I'd snuck into the Autobot base, and I glimpsed him through the vent grate. I was fascinated, and asked my father over our bond who he was.

"That's the Autobot spymaster, Jazz. Be careful, Ravage. He's dangerous."

"I am always careful, Father."

"He's more dangerous than normal. Come back, before he sees you."

I crept away, and didn't see Jazz again for a while. Meanwhile, there was a lull in activity. My father attempted to spark again, and that resulted in Laserbeak. Whatever had been done to him, it had affected his ability to self spark so that the sparkling would be 'deformed'. Not only did she look abnormal, she was mute. However, my beautiful sister and I discovered we could merge together. It was quite by accident, and I'd forgotten how we even decided to try. But when our frames combined, Laser and I could fly, prowl and spy way better than alone. This gave our father the idea to create the symbiote armour. Since we all had psychic powers to some extent, he decided we should create a psychic bond.

This was around the time I saw the Autobot, Jazz, again.

I'd not been doing well. I'd gotten to the point in my life when I just couldn't take being mocked for my disability. It wasn't my fault I was stuck as a feline all the time! So, I'd wandered off to an isolated part of the headquarters to mope, and get it together. You never showed weakness around the soldiers, and so when I needed to breakdown, I did it in peace.

But as I rounded the corner, I saw a familiar mech semi-conscious in one of the vents. He'd crawled in in such a way that anyone who wasn't paying attention wouldn't have seen him. But for one of his professional standing, it was shameful.

I crept over, until I was inches away. Then he pointed the blaster at me.

"Go awa'." He hissed.

"Not likely." I replied. "Jazz."

His optics shot open as he realised I was no Decepticon pet. He was badly hurt, probably in a run in with one of the new security measures. I could smell the energon on him.

"Wha' the Pit are you?" He breathed, full of the same kind of curiosity that Laser and I always inspired.

"Taking you to Soundwave, _spy!_" I told him. I was about to alert father when the spy's servo shot out.

"Wait." He said. He sounded desperate. Jazz, with his odd visor, still conveyed more emotions than most mechs I'd met. But from what I'd read, he was very good at manipulation, disguising his emotions as easily as Megatron gathered followers.

"Please." He whispered. "Ah'm jus' lookin' for someone."

"Oh. Would that be Megatron?" I asked, irritated.

"Prowl. Ah'm lookin' for Prowl." He said. "Ah gotta find him."

Now, I mentioned how I've got a bit of the psychic gift. And I could sense genuine fear and desperation in his spark and mind. He couldn't call for backup. This was practically a self made suicide mission to find this Prowl. I knew Jazz wouldn't be doing this without good reason. Risking not just his life. His job. His honour. Everything he had left.

Maybe it was stupid. But I wanted to help.

"Tell you what." I said, tail lashing. "I'll help you find Prowl. I'll help you get out. But I want you to help me."

"Wi' what?" He snapped. "Autobot plans? The location of Optimus Prime? Blueprints for weapons? Ah'll die first!"

"Your life should not be necessary." I told him. "All I want is for you to train me."

"What?" He asked, bewildered.

"I said, I want you to train me until I'm strong enough to-" I cut myself off. Don't spill your secrets! So I simply finished with. "Train me. And I'll help you get Prowl, and get you out of HQ."

"Soundwave-"

"Will not know of this." I replied. "I have ways of making him too busy to notice."

I contacted Frenzy and Rumble, and told them to go mess up the mess hall. Bring Laserbeak, too, and maybe aim for that creepy femme of Shockwave's, Airachnid, whatsit.

While the Terror Twins did their things, I helped Jazz up. As we walked through the halls, he suddenly said in a whisper. "So, who are you?"

"No one." I replied.

"Now, c'mon. Yah have a name, yes?"

"Of course."

"So wha' is it?"

"If you haven't figured out who I am by now, you'll never guess, I'm afraid." I stopped outside a room.

"Wha's wrong." He asked, tense and still in pain. I looked inside quickly, and saw the jailor was heavily involved with another mech in the corner. I grinned.

"Your Prowl should be this way." I told him. Suddenly, I whirled and dragged him down with a clang. The jailer came out, hot and flustered. He sneered when he saw me. "Oh. It's you."

"Hello, Sullenmug." I chirped. "Got myself an Autobot spy in need of containment. Be a dear and open the vault, would you?."

He went to open it, eager to get back to his lover. Jazz opened his mouth to protest, but I shoved my tail into it. "You wanted in? I"m getting you in. Shut up."

He mumbled darkly, but went along with my plan. "So." I said. "Here's the deal. I'll find Prowl for you. But only if you swear to the AllSpark that you'll keep your end of the deal. If you don't, we're done."

Jazz met my optics. "Fine."

"Good."

I hacked into the prisoner database, locating the one under the most security. Of course.

"Ah. _The_ Prowl. I'd heard he'd been captured." I walked past the injured Autobot. "You sure know how to pick them."

We walked through the cell blocks without event, and we stopped before the one containing Prowl.

Some Vehicon's were there, armed and sullen. I grinned.

"Now wha', kitty cat?" Asked Jazz.

"Wait here." I walked up to the mechs, and turned on the charm.

"Hello. Vehicon 7R3N7, isn't it?" I asked, purring.

"What's it to you?" Asked the one on the left brusquely. I smiled falsely.

"Soundwave wants to see you." I said with as much politeness as I could muster. Obviously, he hadn't been in the Cause very long, because he believed me. Once he left, Jazz and I made short work of the remaining trooper, and I wiped his processor.

"There's cameras." I told him. "You'd best let me check it out."

"Ah don't know about tha', kitty cat." He said. "Might try to double cross meh."

"Why, Jazzy." I exclaimed mockingly. "You wound me!"

I went ahead and snuck in, carefully deactivating my father's security measures. "All clear." I told him.

"Looks like Ah really do owe yah." He said in amusement, wincing a bit.

"Almost done, Jazzy." I told him. Then I opened the grid. We could see the Autobot lying inside. Evidently they'd being having some fun at his expense.

"Go get him." I said. "He looks pretty roughed up."

Jazz looked at me. "This is the hard part." He told me. "Yah might want to leave now."

I shrugged. "I've needed something to do. Life's surprisingly boring around here."

Jazz grinned back.

I watched as he helped the prisoner up. There was a kind of tenderness in the way he helped the tactician up. I saw the wounds on the Praxian's frame. "Shockwave." I hissed.

The tactitian was groggy. He looked down at me with glazed optics. "Friend of yours, Jazz?"

"Sure." Said Jazz. "So, how do we get out, kitty."

"We'll go up to the surface, my way. The Brain here might be a little worse for wear afterwards, but it's better than being one of Doctor Crazy-Aft's lab rats."

I have to wonder what exactly had gotten into me, that day. Maybe it was teenage rebellion, or maybe the hope I could just escape from the rule of the Decepticon's for a bit. Or maybe, but I doubt it, I felt compassion for the one called Jazz.

As I returned to my quarters that night, father was unhappy. Laser and the Twins had proven quite stressful, and that combined with the escape of Prowl, well. It wasn't good.

Shortly after, and quite unexpectedly, we welcomed Ratbat. We loved our little brother, and he began his training early. Mostly Laser and I helped, the Twins being trained by a friendly Vehicon friend of Soundwave's.

I also escaped often to train with Jazz.

The first night he contacted me, he still called me Kitty, but I knew he knew my real designation now. I think I surprised him. Neither of us asked about what the other was thinking that night. It didn't matter. But Jazz did try to help me when he realised what I wanted.

To be normal. To walk bipedal, and at least have that to flaunt before the mechs. To look enough like them, so as not to be a freak.

That, I think, is one of the ways Jazz and I connected. We were a little bit abnormal in our own ways. He, for example, loved the music of other cultures. Gave the appearance of being a party animal, but he was still held at arms length by most of his comrades because he was a spy. And then, he had fallen in love with a mech like Prowl.

Then, one day, I waited for Jazz, but he didn't come. Not 'til much later than usual. He seemed genuinely happy for a change.

"What did you do?" I demanded. He grinned painfully, and I realised he might have had too much highgrade the evening before.

"You're hungover." I chuckled. "Jazzy, Jazzy. You partied a little too hard, my mech."

"Yeah. Maybe." He plopped down next to me. "Oh, but Kitty Cat, was it worth it."  
>I snickered. "You're acting like you hooked up with the One, last night."<p>

His goofy silence jolted me around. "You didn't!"

"Ah did."

"Holy Frag." I gasped. "You and Prowl- He and you…!"

"Ah honestly am uncertain whether there was a damn thing holy about wha' we did, Kitty."

I stared, and he grinned.

"Holy Frag." I reiterated.

"Yah said tha' already." He told me. I smacked him with my tail.

"Aft."

"And proud."

We sat there a while longer. Then he said; "How goes yah're transformations?"

"I was bipedal all day, yesterday." I told him. "It hurt a lot to become this again, though."

Jazz shrugged. "It's like if organics break somethin', Kitty. It hurts to use it again for a long time afterwards."

I bowed my head. "I just wish I was stronger."

"Yah're plenty strong, Kitty." Said Jazz. "You jus' don't know what to do with it yet."

"You sound like my sister." I grumbled.  
>"Better than yah brothers." He pointed out.<p>

"Good point."

I saw Jazz less and less after that. The war kicked up. My father was forced by Megatron to put Ratbat into flight early to spy on an energon silo, and my brother was shot down by a sniper. My family didn't do well after that.

Frenzy and Rumble became more destructive. Rumble took it the hardest of the two, becoming bitter and withdrawn. Laserbeak developed a fear of flying alone, so father and I were always close to her.

When I came to practice looking miserable, Jazz already knew what had happened.

"Ah'm sorry, Ravage." He said gently.

"For what? It's our leaders' faults, not ours." I growled. "It's this Primus damned war. No child deserves to grow in this time."  
>He petted my head soothingly. "I know yah're hurtin', Kitty. But the way yah'll feelin' right now is only goin' ta cause trouble unless yah rein it in."<p>

"I don't care, Jazz. I can't do this anymore."

We didn't practice that day. Jazz was there to help me, and I began to wish this didn't have to be secret. I wished that I could have introduced him to my father, my brothers. That I could meet his 'Prowler', the Praxian. I never told Father anything, Jazz never told Prowl. We were the probably the only Decepticon and Autobot to become friends in centuries.

I finally met Prowl one day. The praxian was waiting at the side of my Polyhexian friend, and was stone faced, blue optics neutral.

"Jazz." I said carefully. "What's Prowl doing here?"

"He wanted ta meet yah." Jazz said awkwardly.

I caught some thoughts, and suddenly found myself giggling hysterically. "He thinks your cheating on him. With me!" I gasped out.

I caught myself, apologized and grinned. Jazz grinned back. "Told yah, Prowler."

Prowl glared. I smiled. "Tell him. It'll make him happy." I told my friend.

Jazz frowned a bit. "Kitty."

"I'll even leave." I said.

Jazz smiled. Visor flashing in amusement, he said. "It's a surprise for later."

I nodded, and we spent the afternoon with Prowler. I tried to turn bipedal, but it didn't work. When we parted ways, Jazz lingered for a few extra clicks.

"I'm happy for you, Jazz. Both of you."

He smiled. "Thank yah, Ravage." He said gently. He was about to leave when suddenly I found myself standing up, pieces shifting.

I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my cheek plates against his chest. "Take care, Jazz."

He patted my helm gently. "Yah too, Kitty Cat."

I never saw him face to face again. I loved Jazz like my brothers, maybe a little more. But other things happened. I could have used Jazz's support many times, especially when I killed my first mech. Claws digging into armour and protoform, I wondered, was I killing a friend of Jazz's? A brother? Maybe Prowl's? The sparkling growing under Jazz's armour, would I kill it?

I spied, I killed. I protected my frontliner brothers from the sidelines, a shadow to terrify new recruits. But then the battle of Tyger Pax came. And my life began to spiral.

The Autobot called Ironhide came at my father, who was overseeing one of the gestalts. The twins were protecting him, while I picked off snipers. The twins detached from the symbiote armour, drills and hammers out.

Frenzy was the first to die, protecting my father's back. The breaking of the twin bond weakened Rumble, who was the next to die, killed by a soldier under Ironhide's command. I was there in time to watch my father go berserk, ripping a soldier in half. I was there in time to leap on Ironhide's back, snarling, claws out. I ripped into energon lines, only to be pulled off and hurled at Soundwave's chassis. We were both snarling mad now, circling the black mech savagely. Everything was a haze after that. I remember dragging the Autobot scout to Megatron, I remember killing and maiming. They'd killed my brothers. They deserved to die, too. They would all die.

Then, one day, I was in the field. I needed into an Autobot tactical station, and I was prepared to kill. Centuries of rage were being released in a very short time, rage against my leaders, father, enemies, comrades. Myself, for being what I am. Techno-organic. Crippled. Helpless.

For every strike against living metal, I imagined a bit of the sting vanishing. A bit of Ravage being fixed, even though it was as much a lie as everything else in my life.

But even as I snuffed a spark, I looked up and saw black and white paint, and I actually stopped mid swipe. Jazz!

But it wasn't. It was Prowl.

I froze. Prowl. Jazz's mate.

Please Primus. Please, not Prowl. I can't kill Prowl.

He looked at me, and I stared in terror. I could feel my father through our bond, asking what was wrong.

I intook air sharply, and I turned around, protocols warring with emotion. I could not kill Prowl. I fled, and hid in a ruined city. Father found me there, hiding under a berth, tossing a toy between my paws.

"Ravage."

I looked up. "I'm sorry. I failed."

My carrier knelt down, encircling me in his arms. He used his mind to speak, conveying emotions and images in a way a vocaliser couldn't. "Ravage. You're a young femme in a world full of horrors. No child should deal with what you have. Perhaps it is selfish of me, but while I am sorry to have exposed you to the darkness, I am not sorry to have had you, or any of the others. I am sorry that I have not been there, Ravage. And I am sorry you feel you must apologise to me."

I realised coolant was leaking from my optics. I nuzzled him, and he chuckled softly.

"Remember." He told me. "Things happen for a reason, my Ravage. You're destined for great things."

We returned to HQ a few hours later, and I felt different. By no means healed and whole, but now I had a sense of presence. As I snuck into the communications center, I smiled.

They did not deserve my emotions. But I knew who did.

I stole an intelligence datapad, lightly encrypted, and wrote on it.

_Jazzy, I'm risking being found to be a traitor. If you ever need me to protect your family, your Prime, anything. I am tired of being a pawn. Let me help. I owe you. I owe you all.-Kitty Cat. _

Then I crept up to Laserbeak's perch.

"Beaky." I said. "Would you help me deliver something?"

**The End(for now.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Why for now? Well, it's sort of a set up for later writing, and a stand alone story in and of itself. What do you think? I have the sequel up, called 'Guilt'. Constructive criticism is welcome, and Ravage says she was not that angsty. What do you know, Cat? I talked to Laser and she corroborated the whole thing. <strong>

**Don't glare at me.**

**Anyways, leave a review, please, while I go argue with that cat. Bye!  
><strong>


End file.
